The Fight
by FrankieDobo
Summary: Bella, Edward and Jacob are on a peak in the tent. Edward and Jacob have a big fight leading Bella to do something darrastic. -Chapter for Eclipse x


**The Fight**

**Bella**

Edward crouched defensively in front of me growls ripping from his chest. The restricted space in the tent pulsed with an atmosphere of pure anger and hatred. As I peered over Edwards stone like shoulder I could see Jacob's body trembling as if someone was pumping an electric shock through his veins. I panicked. Stepping between them I shouted,  
"STOP!" I placed a hand on both of their chests and their deathly glare ripped from each other and settled on me.  
"Bella move…" Jacob snarled through gritted teeth.  
"No." I snapped pushing harder against his vibrating body. It was like trying to push against an oven hot wall. All of a sudden I felt Edwards marble cold hands clamp around my waist getting ready to whip me out of the way. I turned to him to tell him not to but before I could even take a breath air and the walls of the tent where spinning around me and before I knew it I was sitting on a rock meters away from the intensity of the enclosed space with rain soaking through my once warm clothes. Without a word Edward stroked my cheek and turned to face the heavy tree lined forest.  
"Edward don't…" But before I could finish Jacob lunged out of the sea of tears. Ripping and growling exploded into the air as Jacob's body shredded and transformed into a giant fur-coated wolf. Fear pumped viciously through my paralysed body and my eyes didn't dare blink. The image in front of me, Edward and Jacob crouched growling meters away from one another ready to fight, was my worst nightmare. My breath started coming short and fast my mouth becoming dry. My mind swarmed. I couldn't bare see either one of them get hurt. I stood ready to run into the middle of the space between them and shout but it was too late. Two blurs gracefully swept through the air. Then a loud crash of lightning echoed through the mountains. I helplessly stood frozen, feet cemented to the floor. I desperately tried to focus my gaze to get even the slightest clue of what was happening. Then like a bike clicking into gear an idea jumped into my head. The only thing that could distract them was me, me in danger. I quickly scanned the forest my head turning from one direction to the next in a nanosecond. Then I looked over to a large tree on the edge of the peak on which we had set up camp. I ran over and started to climb. A voice in my head told me I couldn't do it, I couldn't climb the tree. It was stupid and it wouldn't help. But then I looked back at the blurs of Edward and Jacob just in time to see Edward pinning Jacob to the floor as he pushed Jacob's snapping dog like jaw away from his face. And in that moment I saw a _vampire_. Edward really looked dangerous. It was now or never I didn't have to climb far. Once I felt I was high enough I shuffled to the end of a thick mossy branch that looked down onto the green blanket of forest that lay hundreds of meters away. Hoping it would work I unsteadily stood up. Then taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and let out a piercing scream that ripped through the muffed growls drawing silence to the forest and hoping one of them would catch me I jumped.

* * *

**Edward**

This was it I had him. Jacob Black was _mine_. As I held him to the cold wet floor ready to finish what _he_ had started a high-pitched scream tore through the trees and sliced through my body. Bella. My body turned to ice and I felt Jacob tense and turn to stone under me. I looked up to see a blur that could only have been Bella disappear behind the face of the peak. She had jumped. What was she thinking? Panic suffocated me and I hurled myself into the air and off of the side of the mountain. Jacob stirred from behind me.

* * *

**Bella**

Air fled past me as I fell with the raindrops. The sting of water cling to my bare skin and my screams continued to bounce off the mountains and slice the atmosphere. The forest bellow seemed to run towards me as I got closer and closer to the finish of my drop. Maybe this was stupid. Maybe they were still fighting. Maybe this was it. Then two marble vices clamped under my legs cradling to me something wall like. I looked up to see Edward's stone face staring at me with an emotion torn between shock and relief. I wound my arms around his neck and buried myself into him. My screams stopped. The fall seemed to pass quickly now and there was a loud thud. But not a jolt passed through Edward and me. I opened my eyes and we were on the forest floor shielded from the rain by thick trees. Edward slowly stood me upright in front of him. My legs shook and my hands stay clamped together around his neck. I looked up through my heavy lashes to see his stone face glaring back at me.  
"Sorry…" I whispered, knowing he would hear.  
"Sorry? Sorry Bella! You could have been killed! What if Jacob and I hadn't have stopped, huh? "He growled. I cringed away from him. Edward sighed and then his eyes softened into familiar liquid gold. He pulled me back against his chest and hugged me tight.  
"I couldn't bear to see either of you get hurt." I said. My voice breaking multiple times.  
"Bella that could never happen."  
"How do you know," I snapped pulling back to see his face. "You where just about ready to rip Jacob's throat out. And he was ready to bite your head off. I HAD to do something." Edward kissed my forehead lightly. My body trembled.  
"I'm sorry Bella. My anger got the better of me. With you away from Jacob and with me I see why you jumped. But still it was stupid." He gave me my favourite heart melting half smile.  
"How else would I have got you to stop? What was I supposed to do, watch my best friend and my reason for living kill each other." Edward stoked my face. I breathed deeply and leaned into his touch.  
"You are much more than I deserve from life Bella." He whispered. His warm sweet breath caressed my skin and danced around me. I wound my fingers into his hair and kissed him. This kiss seemed to last a lifetime. Then Edward pulled away leaving me dazed and light-headed and whispered against my lips,  
"Lets get back to camp. There will be no more fighting from us today. Lets leave that to Alice and the others down at the clearing."

* * *

-FrakieDobo xx


End file.
